


Life 1. Chuck 0. Post Pacific Rim

by kaijusizefeels



Series: Pacific Rim Actor AU [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, non related AU, they're all actors, vague mention of True Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 13:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaijusizefeels/pseuds/kaijusizefeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pacific Rim has ended but Chuck still has bills to pay. He joins the cast of True Blood to play an ancient faerie-vampire. (Was posted as part of the Hansencest advent calendar)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life 1. Chuck 0. Post Pacific Rim

**Author's Note:**

> I've never seen True Blood and don't really intend to so I kept the details really vague. I just want Herc and Chuck to get together already in the main storyline so I jumped ahead here.

“You’re playing a faerie-vampire? How droll of these Americans.”

“Dad…” Chuck sighs into the phone. While it’s true that they’re on much better terms following the final filming of Pacific Rim and Hansen Sr. pretty has much accepted Herc into the family with open arms, the two Hansens will never agree on Chuck’s choices in choosing his roles.

Pacific Rim did end with great acclaims and was probably solely responsible for Raleigh’s current resurgence within Hollywood. Still, it wasn’t like Chuck was finding himself drowning in offers after that.

The offer to audition for a recurring role on True Blood was a great opportunity for him.

Vampires, sure they’re cheesy as fuck these days, especially after Twilight, but who could resist the chance to get paid to wear prosthetic fangs on screen.

“The fangs are all digital these days,” Mako tells him over the phone. 

Well, fuck.

Herc gets a weird look on his face when Chuck tells him about getting the chance to play a 2000 plus years old faerie-vampire hybrid named Warlow. 

Chuck learns why 3 weeks after he gets the role when a familiar figure slides into the makeup chair next to him, a shit eating grin covering his face. “Miss me, dear?”

Chuck punches him in the arm for not telling him sooner about his guest starring role. Then he gets the additional pleasure of throwing Herc straight across a room since as it turns out, Herc got casted as a werewolf drifter named Luke, who mysteriously stumbles into Bon Temps and Warlow’s current warpath.

But the week after that, Luke ambushes Warlow and pins him down for a bit. Then a few weeks after that, they end up locked in a closet together for most of the episode. So it looks like Herc’s guest star role might turn into something a bit more long term.

It’s great that they get to see each other more often but Chuck was curious as to why the writers decided to expand Herc’s role after all.

“Do you not use the internet or something?” Mako looks at him flabbergasted across the table during their monthly coffee&tea meetup.

“Uh...filming takes a long time and Herc is pretty distracting at home so I haven’t---”

Mako pushes her cellphone into his face and he has to cross his eyes to make out the text:

**_Will They or Won’t They? True Blood’s New Supernatural Rivalmance Sizzles on the Small Screen._**

Followed by more text with pictures from a few of their scenes screencapped at strategically the right time.

OH.

HUH.

Chuck isn’t sure how to feel about it. On the one hand, he’s feeling a bit irked at the revelation; isn’t he a good enough actor to be able to separate out his personal feelings from his character’s? 

On the other hand, damn they kind of look good together. Angry ancient faerie-vampire struggling underneath a rough looking alpha werewolf. Digital fangs snarling for the world to see and Herc is wearing a beat up leather jacket looking hot.

Chuck feels his face heat up. “They’re just reading too much into things.”

Then Mako shows him another article:

**_Follow Pacific Rim’s Hottest Father and Son Duo Into Another Forbidden Romance._**

“How do you find these things?” He can feel the tips of his ear heat up.

Mako just gives him one of her secret little smiles and goes back to calmly drinking her tea.


End file.
